Surrogacy
by AuntiePanda
Summary: “How badly do you want a baby, Auntie Rosie?” “There is nothing I want more in this world than to have a child” “What if I said I might have a way to make that happen?”
1. Idea

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! and i never shall! i'm just mentioning that, in case it wasnt obvious :D

A/N: this is an AU post-breaking dawn fic, its AU basically because Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee although I am going to still use her nickname in this cos it's easier for me. This will be writen in Nessie's POV and Rosalie's. I hope you enjoy reading this cos this ideas been in my head for ages now and I've only just given writing it a go. If you like this plz let me know :D

Chapter One

Idea

NPOV

Me and my Auntie Rosie were sitting on top of a cliff our legs dangling over its face. I was lying back on the grass covered cliff top, my shoulder length hair splayed out around me. Auntie Rosie was staring out at the view in front of her, her mind elsewhere as she told me her story.

I listened intently to her every word until she was finished, and the moment she was I suddenly understood her a thousand times better than I ever had before. I now knew why she hated this life so much and it was that moment when I thought of a way to make her see eternity in a very different light.

I pulled myself up from the ground and smiled at her

"How badly do you want a baby, Auntie Rosie?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She turned to me and smiled sadly

"There is nothing I want more in this world than to have a child"

She turned away again lost in her thoughts as she continued to stare out at the view once more.

My voice was barely above a whisper as I asked

"What if I said I might have a way to make that happen?"

She spun around to face me with a look of desperation in her eyes.

"What do you mean, Nessie?" she breathed

"Well, I mean it might not work but ... but I just ... I just thought that ... it might be worth a try." My voice trailed of towards the end of my sentence. A strange slightly crazed look had filled her eyes as I spoke and it had frightened me. I looked down at the ground wishing I hadn't said anything.

Auntie Rosie must have noticed that she'd frightened me because when she next spoke her voice was more controlled and calm than before.

"Nessie, please tell me your idea?"

I continued to look at the ground playing with the blades of grass I took a deep breath and started to tell her my idea

"Well, basically I know you can't have children but, I'm not sure, but I think that I can so I could be your surrogate, of sorts." I looked up briefly and saw that she was frozen to the spot, so I continued.

"And well I'm a half-vampire so I figure that I could probably carry a half-vampire child without it hurting me, like I did to mum" I finished quietly. I waited a few minutes for Auntie Rosie to snap out of whatever was wrong with her.

"Auntie Rosie?" I whispered to her, the sound of her name brought her back to reality.

"Nessie sweetheart" she paused "I can't ask you to do that, it's not fair on you"

I hadn't been expecting her to say that!

I paused stunned for a second before hurrying to say

"You don't have to ask me, I'm offering to give it a try. I mean we would have to find a way to get away from everyone else for a few days, if not longer. You'd have to find a way to get Uncle Emmett to help but without telling him anything-"she interrupted me then

"Trust me sweetheart that wouldn't be all that hard to do!" she was almost laughing as she said it which made me want to ask her to explain but I thought about it for a second before deciding to continue rather than ask since I was pretty sure that her answer would more than likely be disturbing!

"Then we'd have to break into a fertility clinic-"the frown that spread across Auntie Rosie's face stopped me from talking again

"What?" I asked her

"Fertility clinic?" she questioned

"Well yeah seeing as my eggs are practically useless in this situation. And we would need to break into one anyway for the equipment"

Auntie Rosie stared at me dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before saying in a voice so low I barely heard it

"You really want to do this for me, don't you?"

I nodded to her confidently

"Of course I do, I mean it might not-" I was cut of mid sentence as she pulled me into a literally bone crushing hug, she jumped back from me sharply when she heard the snap of my forearm

"Nessie, I'm so sorry" she sounded it too

"Don't worry bout it" I attempted to reassure her but I winced as I spoke. I looked down at my arm; the bone was sticking out of the side, Lovely!

I knew I had only minutes before the skin would start to heal over the wound so I had to act fast. I turned my head to look out at the view and focused on that as I wrapped my hand around my arm and pushed on the bone with just enough pressure to force it back into place.

I held back my scream of pain and took a breath. This was the reason that I knew I could handle having a half-vampire child, whenever I hurt myself (which was remarkably often for someone who has vampire DNA in them) my body would heal itself at an impossibly fast speed.

"All better now" I told her showing her my newly healed forearm, she was still looking upset but I pulled her back into a hug at my strength so that there wouldn't be anymore casualties. She held me tight for longer than she ever had before.

She let me go and looked me straight in the eyes placing her hands lightly on my shoulders

"One last time Nessie, Are you sure you want to do this?" there was this sad sort of look behind her eyes as she asked me this,

She was giving me the chance to say no now but I wouldn't do that. Once I'd said that I would do something, I did it. I didn't go back on my word. I wanted to make my Auntie Rosie happy,

I wanted her to finally enjoy her eternity and if giving her a baby would make her happy then I would do it because to be quite honest she deserved to be after all that had happened to her when she'd been human.

"Yes, Auntie Rosie. I want to do this!" I told her beaming at her, she beamed back at me.

We both turned back to the view in front of us and just sat drinking in the site of it for a few minutes before Auntie Rosie jumped up gracefully and dusted herself of. She held out her hand to me and said

"Come on, we had best get you home"

I took her hand and allowed her to pull me up of the ground. She dusted me off in very much the same way that she had just done to her self. She linked her arm with mine and led me back through the forest towards where she'd parked Uncle Emmett's jeep a few hours ago. Neither of us spoke as we strolled back to the jeep.

Once we got there I unlinked my arm from hers and went over to the passenger side door. I hoped up into the seat with minimal effort but once my body hit the cushioned seat I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion take over my body, our day of hunting had finally caught up with me.

I had been so preoccupied thinking about and formulating my plan that I hadn't even noticed just how tired I was. I slumped back against the seat about ready to let sleep take me when I heard the drivers door close, I wrenched open my eyes and turned to her. She laughed lightly at me

"Look who's suddenly sleepy" I could hear the smile in her voice, I didn't answer her.

I turned over and cuddled into the padded seat but I didn't have the chance to nod off since Auntie Rosie spoke to me again

"Sweetheart? I know you're tired but I don't really know your entire plan and I think it would be safer if you told me now rather than later since we're going home..."I realised where she was heading and stretched out my arm placing my hand on her neck just under her jaw, too tired to vocalise my thoughts.

I showed her my plan as I had it written down in my head;

Get away from mum and dad! _Think of a good excuse!_

Ask Auntie Rosie to get the necessary 'stuff' required from Uncle Emmett. _(mentally shudders at the thought of how she would get it)_

Break into a clinic so that we can use the equipment and get a donor egg _(preferably one from someone who looks like Auntie Rosi_e). Make the embryo and inseminate! _Easy!_

Wait out the pregnancy _(it was what a month for mum, easily done!) _and hope nothing goes wrong!

Give birth! _Ouch!! _Then make Auntie Rosie the most ecstatic person on the planet! _That doesn't sound all that hard!_

Finally, don't think about any part of the plan around dad! _He would kill me, if he finds out!_

I surprised myself by managing to stay awake long enough to tell her the whole thing however I fell asleep almost the instant that I finished telling her. My hand fell from her neck and I heard the clicking sound of seat belt being fastened before I was so deep in my slumber that I couldn't even hear the light rumble of the jeeps engine as my Auntie drove us home.

A/N:

I did spell/grammar check on this twice before submitting it but if you see anything wrong or a sentence that doesn't make sense etc please let me know, I wont send out to hitmen to people who criticise, I promise :D

Thanks for reading! :D Its very much appreciated! Plz let me know what you truthfully think: D

Thanks Again

Abbie :D


	2. Convincing the Parents

A/N: First, I just want to say a HUGE thank you the people who reviewed, favourited or put this story on alert, I was so chuffed when I woke up to 14 new messages all from here, so THANK YOU :D. Sorry this chapter isn't all that great but it is necessary to get the story moving forward. Most of the story will be in Nessie's POV but this one is in Rosalie's. I hope you like it.

One last thing though before you start reading for sake of this story Nessie looks a little bit older than her parents so she was in the year above them.

Chapter Two

Convincing the parents

RPOV

It had been three days since me and Nessie had talked on the cliff top but to me it seemed like years. It had been harder than I had thought to would be to keep my thoughts on other things while I was around Edward and it had been harder still to act like my normal self and to not dance around the house singing at the top of my lungs.

I found myself now taking full advantage of the fact Edward was still at high school and that I was not. I sat on one of the couches in our spacious open planned lounge alongside Emmett, who was playing on the Xbox 360 with Jasper and Nessie while I other the hand was looking up hotels on my laptop that had a fertility clinic in the surrounding area.

I chose the Hilton hotel in Palm Beach, Florida since it wasn't too far from a clinic but before I booked it I checked the weather expecting it to be sunshine for the whole week. To my surprise it wasn't, however, it was actually going to overcast most of the week only brightening up towards the end. Perfect!

I booked me, Emmett and Nessie rooms for the rest of the week at the Hilton and paid with my credit card over the internet. It was done, all booked up! We were ready to go! Well, as long as Edward and Bella said that me and Emmett could take Nessie on 'holiday'.

I started thinking about the possibility that Nessie could be pregnant by the end of the week if they let us take her to Florida, I would be one step closer to having the child I had always dreamed of, all they had to do was say yes and I could be a mother at long last.

"Yes! In you're faces!" I heard my husband shout at our brother and niece. Nessie was glaring at him, clearly put out that she'd lost again. Emmett jumped up from the seat beside me and started doing this strange little victory dance that made me want to laugh at him but to also slap him round the head for being an idiot, I was torn between the two.

Emmett's victory dance didn't have the same respond from Nessie as it was getting from me, in fact it made her glare more fiercely just before expressing her feelings by lobbing the Xbox controller straight at his head which caused the plastic control to shatter on impact.

Emmett stopped dancing and looked down at our niece only to abruptly start laughing hard at the expression on her face. I felt it my duty to intervene before Nessie got hurt trying to kill her uncle.

I placed my hand on Emmett's arm but before I could say anything to him I felt calming waves wash over me I looked over to Jasper, he was still holding his controller lightly in his left hand but his attention was solely focused on Nessie who appeared to be slowly calming down with his help.

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper" she said quietly

"Anytime, kiddo" he answered placing the controller on the arm of the couch. He sprang up lightly from the couch and left the room and I seized the opportunity to tell Emmett about our holiday.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he turned to me his eyes sparkling with a sudden curiosity

"Do you think that Edward and Bella might let us take Nessie on a holiday?"

Before Emmett could answer me Nessie came over to me and touched my neck again

"_Holiday? Is that the excuse we're using?"_ she asked I nodded to her, she pulled her hand back and came and sat on the arm of the couch beside me glancing at the laptop screen. She reached her hand out again

"_The Hilton? Snob much?" _I felt myself laugh at her comment to my hotel choice.

"Isn't Florida a bit too sunny for us?" Emmett asked who had also been looking at the screen without my noticing

"I've checked the weather report and its going to be cloudy for the majority of the week, so we'll be fine" I told him smiling as I did so.

"Do you think the parents will say yes?" Nessie asked aloud this time

"Guess we will just have to wait and see" I said smiling up at her.

I closed down the laptop after a glance at the clock told me that we only had around twenty minutes before Edward, Bella and Alice would come back from school.

Nessie and I were sitting in the kitchen when we all heard the sound of Edward's Volvo pulling into the driveway. Nessie placed her half eaten cheese sandwich on the plate in front of her and twisted around on the chrome bar stall where she sat.

Her chocolate brown eyes sought mine from across the room. I hopped lightly down from the counter where I had perched myself only a few moments ago and went over to her. She beamed at me her eyes sparkling with a kind of excitement that I hadn't ever seen in them before.

_Edward, would you mind if Emmett and I took Nessie with us to Florida since its going to be cloudy there this week and I've already booked the rooms, please Edward? It would give you and Bella more quality alone time! _I thought in a rush and then quickly added _and it's not like she's missing school or anything. _

I heard him sigh from in the garage

"Bella, Rose has just asked if she and Emmett can take Renesmee away for the week, is that alright with you?"

There was a pause before Bella answered which was enough make me terrified that she would say no!

"I suppose its ok as long as she wants to go" with that answer I suddenly felt the oddest desire to jump up and down on the spot and sing halleluiah but I refrained from doing so.

Nessie's smile was so unbelievably wide when she looked at me then that it was surprising that her face hadn't split in half.

"Can we go pack now, Auntie Rosie?" she asked almost bouncing with her excitement to get going. I made sure that I didn't think about her plan once while we packed up our things to take with us.

I packed Emmett's stuff into our two brand new large matching baby blue suitcases along with all of my things whose number greatly succeeded his. I had packed a total of seven outfits including shoes and bags that gave me one for each day and three spares just incase.

It took me far longer to pack than it had Nessie and when I appeared at the top of the staircase I was met with the sight of my niece looking thoroughly pissed off.

She was tapping her foot impatiently against the wooden floor whilst glaring up at me

"How long dya wanna bloody take?!"

Bella and Edward stood behind her, I could see on their faces that they were trying their upmost not to laugh at their daughters behaviour.

"I am sorry Nessie but choosing outfits to suit this level of perfection takes time!" I told her

"Your modestly truly astounds me, Auntie Rosie!" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm, the pissed off look never left her face.

Once I had gotten down the stairs, Emmett following along after me carrying the suitcases. I stopped in front of Nessie and asked the obvious.

"Ready?"

"Only for like an hour and a half!" she said practically gritting her teeth together as she did so. She crossed her arms over her chest

"Can we go now?!"

I promptly nodded to her. She reacted immediately by running over to Edward and Bella and hugging them tight giving them each a kiss on the check and saying a hurried goodbye. Emmett and I said our goodbyes to the other members of our family before heading into the garage over to my convertible.

Emmett loaded our suitcases into the boot while Nessie threw her backpack into the back seat just before clambering onto the seat beside it. Emmett got into the passenger seat, he knew me so well!

I, however, turned to Bella and Edward who had followed us into the garage and said

"Well, be back by Saturday at the latest, ok?" I told them

Bella nodded to me before saying "Have fun darling!" she called to her daughter.

"I will mum" Nessie said to Bella

"We'll see you soon!" I said as I slipped into the driver's seat of my beloved car. I handed my bag over to Emmett to hold for a moment, placing it lightly on his lap while I closed the door. I started the car and put the roof up before reversing out of the garage.

We were on the main road in less than a minute. Nobody said anything for a while and it didn't take long Emmett before he got bored and took his PSP out of the glove box.

We had been on the road for around twenty minutes when Nessie lent forward in her seat and pressed the palm of her hand to my neck like she'd done earlier that day.

"_Is it safe to think yet?" _

I nodded to her and I again found myself laughing, it felt nice to properly laugh! To do so when it was not out anger but out of sheer joy!

The sky turned gradually darker as we drove further towards the hotel although it wouldn't be pitch black out for a good few hours, we'd more than likely arrive before that happened.

It wasn't long before I heard Nessie's heart-rate slow and her breathing become steady and more even. I looked into the rear view mirror so I could see into the back seat without having to turn in my seat. She was sleeping, just like I'd thought.

She was using her backpack as a pillow, her auburn coloured hair falling over her face. She looked so adorable that regardless of her age I felt myself becoming even more broody than was normal for me.

I speed up ever so slightly desperate to get to Florida as fast the convertible could manage without bursting into flames. This week in Florida would change me and Emmett's lives forever and he didn't even know it yet.

A/N: So be brutally honest what did you think??

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	3. A Bad Feeling

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, it was very much appreicated :D

This was a surprisingly hard chapter to complete, but i did it! Woo!

I hope you like this cos i'm not sure about it and i dont know if i will be until i've completed chapter four !

Anyway hope you like it, if you do please review!

Chapter Three

A Bad Feeling

NPOV

Walking through the atrium of the Hilton hotel made me wish I'd worn something more like what Auntie Alice or Auntie Rosie would wear rather than my usual skinny jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt.

The woman behind the check-in desk didn't even try to hide her disgust at my appearance. I felt about ready to punch the snotty cow in the face when she handed over our rooms keys.

Once we were out of the woman's earshot, I hurriedly said to my uncle

"Did you see the way that woman looked at me?"

"Did you see the way she looked at me? I thought Rose was gonna punch her in the face!" he told me laughing

I started laughing with him then, I hadn't even noticed that! Shouldn't Auntie Rosie be used to women ogling her husband by now.

"I should have! Little tart!" Auntie Rosie called back to us from further up the corridor. Me and Uncle Emmett laughed harder at her comment. We were almost at our room when Auntie Rosie stopped walking and turned around to face us.

"Emmett, could you go on ahead I just want to have a quick word with Nessie before we go inside"

I frowned at her, what could she possibly want that couldn't wait until later since we were planning on telling Uncle Emmett as soon as we were inside!

Uncle Emmett carried on up the corridor without question obviously thinking that we were about to have a 'girl talk'. I reached out my hand and touched her face

"_What is it?__"_I asked her

She didn't answer me but instead grabbed my hand and pulled me back along the corridor which we had just walked down.

She dragged me into the elevator and pressed the button to take us to the ground floor.

I pressed my hand to her face again

"_What are you doing?__"_

She didn't answer again.

We were one floor from ground when she pulled something black out of her pocket, handed it to me and whispered,

"Just in case"

To say I was confused would be an understatement!

I examined what she'd handed me and it appeared to be a film container for a non digital camera, I didn't think anybody used film camera's anymore!

"In case of what? Auntie Rosie what is this?"

"Sorry the containers a bit random it's all I had in the bedroom at the time"

EW! "Is this what I think it is?" my face wore an expression that could rival that of the woman at the check in desk when she'd first set eyes on me!

She nodded

"When did you get this?!" I asked her revolted

"When we first got back from hunting, it's been in my pocket ever since, you know to keep it cold."

"That is the single most disgusting thing that I've ever heard in my life!" she'd been walking around for over three days with a container of full of my uncle's sperm in her pocket!!

Despite how grossed out I was by the contents of the container I slipped my backpack of my shoulder and took out my little lunch box that grandma had made me while we'd been waiting for Auntie Rosie to finish packing. I took out the small ice pack and placed it and the film container into one of the front pockets of my bag.

I was putting my bag back on when Auntie Rosie said

"Just in case" For the second time.

I was so confused, why was she acting weird?! She'd seemed so happy this morning, maybe now that it was so close to actually happening she was getting nervous.

No that didn't seem like her!

The doors opened and a woman's voice spoke into the elevator 'Ground Floor'. Auntie Rosie quickly hit the button to take us back up to our floor.

"Auntie Rosie, what's wrong? What's happened?" to tell the truth I was a little worried by the way she was behaving.

"I don't know, I mean I'm no Alice but I have this really bad feeling that something's going to go wrong!" her voice sounded off and she still wouldn't look at me "and I want this so much-"she buried her face in her hands her body shaking with tearless sobs.

"Auntie Rosie, it'll all be fine I promise! No matter what happens I'm going to do this for you!" I made my voice as forceful as I could whilst trying to sound reassuring and comforting at the same time.

Her sobs soon quieted and her body stopped shaking. The elevator doors opened again 'Seveth floor'

"One more thing" she dug inside her ridiculously large handbag and pulled out a fancy modern looking hard cover book. She handed it to me and I skimmed the cover, the book was entitled 'Infertility Treatment - IVF and Embryo Transfer'.

I looked up at her and asked

"Granddad?"

She nodded to me.

I started walking up the corridor to our rooms when she took hold of my arm,

"Nessie?"

I stared up at my Aunt and replied

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me and Emmett about ten minutes alone?"

I sighed "Guess I'll go read this then" I indicated the book to her and carried on down the corridor, she had soon caught up to me

"You might need this" she handed me a key card which I guessed was for my room.

I quickly thanked her and carried on to my room. I let myself inside and the moment I stepped into the room my mouth feel open into a shape resembling that of the letter 'O'.

I hadn't seen a room (other than the ones designed by my grandmother) that could rival this one. I went straight over to the king size bed, dumped my backpack at the end of the bed and then allowed myself to fall backwards onto it.

I sat up and then I climbed up the bed and sat cross-legged in the centre. I opened the book Auntie Rosie had given me and started to read hoping that I might learn something about what I was about to put myself through.

* * *

RPOV

I waited until Nessie had gone into her room before entering my own. The second I was over threshold he pounced.

"If we've only got ten minutes, then I'm making the most of it!" he murmured against my neck before planting a warm open mouthed kiss on the crook of my neck.

Almost every atom of my being wanted to give into what he was suggesting but there were more important things on mind in this moment. I pulled away from him unwillingly and his face fell dramatically into a look of confusion and underlying disappointment.

I didn't need to be Edward to know why my husband was confused. I hadn't responded to his touch that way since before we'd got married the first time and I'd still been quite understandably nervous around men.

"Did I-"

"No you didn't do anything" I answered before he ask

"Then wh-"I cut him off again

"There's something we need to talk about" I told him feeling the nerves that were already present in me multiply.

His eyes turned curious much like they had this afternoon

"Ok then, shoot"

* * *

NPOV

I had been reading for around seven minutes when the quiet murmur of my aunt and uncles voices suddenly wasn't a murmur any longer.

"What do you mean, No?!" Auntie Rosie's voice screamed

"I won't let you do this! I won't let you risk our niece's life for this!" Uncle Emmett's voice appeared to be just as angry yet he somehow managed to keep it at a reasonable volume.

"You won't let me!" she quoted her infuriated voice increasing in volume.

"No I won't! I always knew that you were a little selfish but everybody is and I love you so I never thought twice about, but this! You see, this is crossing a line! You once told me you would do anything to be a mother but this! To risk someone else's life just for your own personal gain! I didn't think you would go that far! She's just a kid Rose." His voice quieted towards the end of his speech.

I could see that he was trying to somehow guilt her into backing away from this but that wouldn't work! If by some miracle Uncle Emmett managed to get her to back out of this, I would still carry on regardless. I had told Auntie Rosie just today that I would do this and I would always strive to keep my word!

When Auntie Rosie didn't answer Uncle Emmett's (rather harsh in places) speech, I began to worry that she may be backing down! No she wouldn't do that! This was her dream and she wouldn't quit that easily! Would she?

The seconds ticked by as I anxiously awaited her reply. It never came. It was then that I decided to act. I, as quietly as possible, slid off the bed and went to my bag. I hurriedly tipped out the main contents of it onto my bed.

I had packed a smaller bag inside my backpack in case the need for it arose. I grabbed it from the pile of clothes on my bed. I shoved the book, the film container and the ice pack into the bag it was a bit of a tight squeeze since it was a small bag but with enough force I managed to get it to zip up, just.

I silently opened the window, climbed onto the ledge preparing myself to jump down seven stories, my body was capable of jumping that far I just had to land the right way and I hopefully wouldn't break any bones.

I paused to listen, still no reply from my aunt! And with that I pushed off of the window ledge and propelled myself out of the window. I thankfully landed in a flawless crouched position on the gravel, I only received minor scratches to the palms of my hands but did not fractures or break any of my limbs.

I wrapped the bag strap around my hand tightly and then set off in a sprint across the perfect front lawns of the Hilton hotel heading in what I hoped and prayed was the right direction that would take me to the clinic. It was so dark out now that I would be invisible to human eyes as long as I stayed away from street lamps and kept to the shadows.

I came to an abrupt halt when a street sign caught my attention

'Palm Beach Clinic for Infertility

5 miles ---' it read. I turned the street corner and sped in the direction in which the sign pointed.

I soon found myself staring up ahead at the clinic, it was now or never! I slowly walked towards the building eager to carry out my plan and fulfil the promises that I had made to my Aunt!

A/N: I feel so evil leaving it like that but hopefully it wont take long to update again since im working on chapter four now. So be honest did you like it?

Abbie :D


	4. Follow it Through

A/N: I can't believe how fast I'm managing to update this! Anyway because I got four reviews in like one hour on the last chapter. I've decided to stay up a bit longer than I probably should (since its 1:10 am, where I am!) So that I can read through this and upload this before I go to bed. I hope you enjoy this, if you do then plz plz review cos I really like to hear your thoughts on this story! :D

* * *

Chapter Four

Follow it Through

_Recap: "You won't let me!" she quoted her infuriated voice increasing in volume._

"_No I won't! I always knew that you were a little selfish but everybody is and I love you so I never thought twice about, but this! You see, this is crossing a line! You once told me you would do anything to be a mother but this! To risk someone else's life just for your own personal gain! I didn't think you would go that far! She's just a kid Rose."_

RPOV

"- She's just a kid Rose." My husband's words felt like a slap around my face. I wanted whole heartedly to retaliate to his harsh words but the more I replayed them in my head the more truth I heard in them.

Nessie was just a child and I was encouraging her to give up her first born to me, even if the child wouldn't be biologically hers.

I couldn't formulate a response. My head was in turmoil I wanted to go ahead as planned so badly but I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said.

Nessie was only three months from her seventeenth birthday, Emmett was right she was just a child!

I couldn't put her through it, not while she was so young! Maybe when she was older I could ask her to think about trying this for me again.

Even though I knew that Nessie's plan could well be carried out sometime in the future I still couldn't stop myself from being drowned in waves of depression.

My own husband, the man who had spent years wishing that he could give me what I had always dreamed of, was prepared to stop me in my attempts to finally get my life long wish.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting without speaking but I was guessing that it had been quite some time since Emmett did not appear to be angry with me anymore instead his face wore an expression of remorse.

It was quite clear that he knew, his words had hurt me for more deeply than he'd probably intended them too.

"Rose, I'm sorry for what I said but I still can't let you do this. She's my niece and I love her!" he had come and knelt in front of me while he had been speaking, he pulled me into a hug and said

"Besides Edward and Bella would make us ashes before it was even born so the whole things pretty pointless anyway."

I knew that this was his attempt to lighten the mood perhaps make me crack a smile or even laugh but I felt so low that smiling and laughing didn't seem like a possibility right now.

I hugged him back regardless of my sober mood and allowed myself to cry tearlessly into his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles into my back until I calmed down.

I pulled back from him reluctantly but before I could apologise for screaming at him earlier he said

"I think we need to go and talk to Nessie"

I nodded unenthusiastically and let him help to my feet.

He took my hand and led me out of our bedroom and through the adjoining door that would take us into Nessie's room. I wasn't really focusing on anything the pain I was feeling now was clouding my senses.

I longed to just go and lay in bed and cry, much like I had done when I had first been told what Carlisle had turned me into to.

It was Emmett's worried voice that caused me to temporally surface from my agony.

"Um Rose, where is she?"

I looked up then, now very aware that I couldn't her heart beat.

I felt Emmett release my hand from his, I scanned the room and spotted the contents of her backpack scattered across her bed.

I dashed over to the pile of clothes and searched through them, and then I did the same to her actual backpack.

It was gone! The film container was gone and the book was nowhere to be seen either!

Her previous words echoed through my head at that moment

_'__No matter what happens I'm going to do this for you!' _

I knew I had to tell Emmett what I knew but I couldn't get my mouth to respond to what my brain was telling it to do.

"She jumped out the window!" he was beyond worried now I could hear it

The next thing I heard was the wooden window frame groaning, I looked up just in time to see him jumping out of the window.

Without a second thought I ran over to the window and hurriedly followed after him. He was already speeding off following after Nessie's faint scent trail.

She'd obviously been gone quite sometime if her scent was already fading. I felt my hopes soaring into the heavens as I ran trying to catch up to my husband.

If we caught up to her too late then maybe I would have my baby after all!

Even though I was secretly praying that we would be too late I still pushed myself to run faster. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, it was only when I ran headlong into my husband did I realise that he'd stopped running.

A loud sound to resemble that of a clap thunder resounded throughout the street as I collided into Emmett's back.

"Look at the sign" he said

I did as he told me too and if it were possible my hopes soared higher.

'Palm Beach Clinic for Infertility

5 miles ---'

Emmett charged off again in the direction of the clinic, I sped off after him.

The first thing to grab my attention as we approached the clinic was the sound like someone crying.

I could hear Nessie's distinctive heart beat, I knew then that we were close. Emmett got to her first just like I knew he would.

Nessie was in tears in the alley behind the clinic when I got to her, Emmett was cradling her close to his chest while she cried.

As I watched the scene in front of me, my hopes that had been sky high only moments ago plummeted!

"It's alright sweetheart!" Emmett said to her comforting her in very much the same way that he had to me only half an hour ago. I went over to them and came and crouched down beside them.

"I'm so sorry Auntie Rosie, I couldn't do it!"

With those simple nine words I felt my world crash down around me but I hide my pain and disappointment as best as I could for Nessie's sake

"Its ok sweetheart, it's alright"

I spoke to Emmett next

"Let's get back to the hotel, she needs to rest"

* * *

NPOV

I don't why I lied to them but it had seemed like a good idea at the time!

I had been preparing to leave the clinic when I had heard what sounded like thunder but I'd known better!

I had chosen then that maybe it would be best not to tell them the truth and instead to pretend that I'd chickened out of going through with it.

So I had staged the scene in the alley hoping to convince them and it worked but I hadn't chickened out, I had followed my plan through, just like I'd promised I would.

Hopefully if all went well then Uncle Emmett's and the donor woman's baby would be born in just over a month.

I had to fake tears the whole way back to the hotel. I buried my face into my uncle's massive chest and forced myself to renew my sobs.

I was vaguely aware that Auntie Rosie was pulling back my bed covers for me when Uncle Emmett placed me underneath them.

Auntie Rosie tucked me in next as if I were a small child and not a sixteen year old who had been fully mature for over nine years.

They left not long after that, Auntie Rosie went over to the window and silently closed it before following Uncle Emmett back into their bedroom leaving me alone.

_'Listen little one, you have to be okay, alright? You have to keep on going, cos your going to make two people really happy if you do, okay?' _

I touched my stomach hoping to send my thoughts towards the baby although all I got was an echo in my own head.

I had known that it was extremely unlikely that it could hear me but it was still a tiny bit disappointing!

I allowed myself to fall asleep not long after that.

* * *

A/N: Any good? What did you think?

P.S. This might not be updated quite so quickly next time cos I'm at college tomorrow, no today! (Crap!) Anyway I will attempt to update as fast as I can but I can't promise that it will be as quick as it has been. Sorry.

Abbie :D


	5. We're Leaving

A/N: Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter because I kinda like it! :D Anyway if you do like it please let me know :D

* * *

Chapter Five

We're leaving

NPOV

_Four days later_

"Aaargh!"

I screamed as the water hit me full in face

"You are so dead" I went to splash him back but he ducked under the water

"Arse" I said keeping voice low so that the life guard wouldn't hear me and kick us out of the swimming pool.

Uncle Emmett had to resurface soon if he wanted to appear human and then I would get him. I briefly glanced over at my Auntie Rosie who was sitting at one of the fancy tables by the side of the pool.

She was doing her best to act normal but I could see her despair, her sorrow escaping through her careful mask.

I knew then that I had made the right choice in continuing my plan, if I didn't lose the baby (and fingers crossed I hadn't so far) then she wouldn't be sad for that much longer.

I instantly regretted distracting myself from what I had been originally doing when I felt cold hands on my waist lifting me out of the water. I was aware of what my uncle was doing far too late.

I screamed as he threw launched me backwards into the water behind where I had been a few seconds ago. Well that couldn't be good for the baby!

I broke the surface of the water coughing as I did so

"Emmett! Are you crazy?!" Auntie Rosie practically shouted across the room, running over to side of the pool.

I swan over to her and she helped me out.

Auntie Rosie started fussing over me the second I was out of the pool. She took me over to her table and grabbed my towel from the back of the chair.

She draped the thick fluffy towel over me and started to rub it against my skin vigorously trying to get me dry. She was treating me like a child in front of a room full of people!

I was so embarrassed I felt my cheeks burning and tears forming in my eyes. Uncle Emmett came up to us both then and instantly started to apologise, which made me even more embarrassed.

"Look just stop ok! For fuck sake!" I yelled at them both before snatching my bag of the chair and going to the changing rooms.

I stomped into the changing rooms, slamming the cubicle door a little too hard after me. Luckily though it didn't break, that wouldn't have been all that easy to explain!

I pulled on my clothes and tugged my dripping hair up into a ponytail. I threw on my backpack and slung the now damp towel over my forearm before leaving the changing rooms.

Auntie Rosie was waiting outside for me,

"You need to go pack, we're leaving!"

"But I thought we weren't going until tomorrow morning?" I asked her trying to hide the ever building panic from my voice.

"Well I changed my mind, just go upstairs and pack, ok? Don't argue!" and with that she stormed of towards the elevator I hurried to keep up with her.

We stood side by side in the elevator not speaking. The second the doors opened she shot out ahead of me, walking briskly along the corridor. What the hell had gotten into her while I'd been in the changing room!

I went straight to my room slamming the door closed behind me. I threw the damp towel over the end of the bed. I went over to the wardrobe next and dumped my backpack down on the floor beside it.

I started then to throw all of my clothes haphazardly into the backpack, getting increasing annoyed at my Aunt as I did so.

I didn't take me long to pack up since I hadn't really packed all that much to begin with. I was done and ready to leave in less than ten minutes.

Once I left my bedroom I noticed that they were waiting for me at the end corridor. Why were they in such a rush?!

I deliberately walked as slowly as I could towards them, just to annoy her like she'd annoyed me. Uncle Emmett smiled at me as I approached them.

I dawdled along behind them not attempting to keep up with them. I didn't bother to get offended when the woman behind the check in looked upon me with her usual disgust.

We checked out of the hotel and where on the way out the doors when the smell of something amazing caught my attention. Without bothering to tell my aunt and uncle I walked of in the direction where the nice smell was coming from.

I turned the corner and found myself in front of a shop that was selling fresh baked baguettes. Funny, I'd never really liked human food all that much but those baguettes smelled so fantastic I brought two of them.

I was half way through the first one when I reached the convertible. Auntie Rosie was sitting behind the driver's seat drumming her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Uncle Emmett however was leaning against the car clearly waiting for me.

He held open the door for me and I reached out and touched my hand to his neck

"_What__'__s wrong with Auntie Rosie? Why is she making us leave?__"_

He shrugged his shoulders at me, which made me even angrier with the situation. What weren't they telling me?!

I climbed into the back seat and he shut the door for me before going around to the front and getting in the passenger seat. I put on my seat belt and started munching on my baguette again.

As soon as I had polished off one of the baguette's I started on the next one. I had never felt hunger quite like what I was experiencing now.

I noticed after I had finished the second baguette that I still didn't feel full. What the hell was wrong with me today?!

I realised something then, the first thing that was different with mum when she'd been expecting me was that her appetite had increased significantly. Maybe that was why I was still hungry after eating those two baguettes because the baby was hungry.

I forced myself not to think about that I didn't want jinx anything by saying and guessing things to early.

We were only around an hour from home when my stomach decided to grumble so loud that the noise resembled that of a jet plane taking off.

Uncle Emmett swivelled around to look at me almost instantly

"Hungry?" he asked grinning

"Just a bit" I replied feeling a smile spread across my face

We stopped at the next service station and Uncle Emmett went in and brought me a share size bag of Doritos and a bottle of water.

He handed them both to me and said

"Sorry they didn't have much"

"Its fine, don't worry bout it, thank you" I said the words coming out in a rush.

I tried to make the Doritos last a bit longer but my stomach had other ideas and I had demolished the whole bag in only a few minutes. I downed the bottle of water in one shortly after to wash down the Doritos.

The second that Auntie Rosie pulled into the garage my door was yanked open and my mum was waiting for me. I threw myself into her arms.

She hugged me tight to her and I did the same back. She released her hold on me reluctantly so that my dad could give me a hug also.

He held me close embracing me far more gently than mum had. He tilted my head up by my chin and lightly placed a kiss on my forehead.

Before saying

"Welcome home"

"Geez, I've only been gone less than a week."

"But it feels more like millennia" he told me and as if to confirm dad's statement mum nodded behind him.

Dad walked me out of the garage hugging me to his side whilst also holding onto my mum's hand with his free one. He led me through to the lounge where all of our family was gathered.

Dad sat me down on one of the two sofa's in our lounge, mum perched herself on the arm beside me while dad went to stand beside Granddad and Uncle Jasper.

_What the hell is going on? _I asked mum by reaching out and touching her cheek.

She didn't get the chance to answer me because grandma's voice echoed through the house

"Please don't leave!" she sounded quite distressed

"We won't be gone long, Mum. Just a couple of months" Uncle Emmet's voice replied.

_No! They can't leave!_ I thought just before jumping up off the sofa and darting up the stairs

I barged through their bedroom door without knocking; this was no time to be polite!

"You can't leave!" I screamed almost hysterical at the thought.

"Look Nessie, we won't be gone long, ok?" Uncle Emmett tried to reassure me

"No not ok!" _What the hell am I supposed to do with a baby if they leave?! _I finished in my head.

I instantly regretted thinking it when I heard the sound of something smashing from downstairs, followed swiftly by granddad and mum saying 'Edward!' at almost exactly the same time.

It only took a second for my dad to be standing right in front of me yelling

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

The only thought inside my terrified head at that moment was;

_Fuck! _

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the evil ending but I hopefully won't take that long to update again :D Anyway thanks for reading :D

If you like it plz review :D

Abbie D:


	6. Reactions

A/N: First huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far, 9 reviews on the last chapter alone! Thank you so much it is greatly appreciated!

Now you would not believe how many times I redid this chapter! I was never happy with it until now but I'm still not 100% sure but then again I never am! So never mind! :D Anyways I hope you like it even if it's probably not quite what you're expecting! If you do like the please review :D

_Recap: It only took a second for my dad to be standing right in front of me and yelling _

_"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" _

_The only thought inside my terrified head at that moment was; _

_Fuck! _

Chapter Six

Reactions

NPOV

Everyone in the house reacted before my dad could say another word to me. Uncle Jasper and granddad were pulling him away from me in seconds, for which I was grateful since I had never been quite so frightened in my life.

"Edward calm down, son. This isn't helping" Granddad told dad as he and Uncle Jasper fought to keep dad from getting near me again.

My fear dispelled then and I suddenly felt very relaxed and calm.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper" I thanked him my voice still slightly more timid than normal.

"Anytime, kiddo" he answered never relaxing his grip on my dad regardless of the fact that he wasn't nearly as furious as he had been only moments ago.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you out of here for a bit, ok?" Auntie Rosie grabbed hold of my elbow and led me away from my dad.

To my surprise nobody questioned her as she took me through the house and outside into the garden. Once we were outside, she picked me up and ran. It felt very odd and it also irritated me slightly to be carried rather than to be allowed to run for myself since I was more than capable of doing so.

She hadn't been running all that long when she stopped and set me on my feet. She smiled a breathtaking smile at me before taking me into her arms once again and spinning me around in a circle.

I instantly wanted to throw up. I had eaten more food today than I would normally eat in a week and she was causing my stomach to churn like the inside of a washing machine.

Lucky though Auntie Rosie had placed me back on my feet before the feeling could overtake me. I swayed slightly on the spot and said

"Little warning would have been nice there Auntie Rosie"

She stepped away from me

"Sorry" she apologized although she looked like she was fighting to keep herself from smiling.

"Don't worry bout it, i'm alright. You're happy, I love that you're happy." I said to her before quickly asking "You are happy, right?"

She shook her head but I didn't have a chance to react because she grabbed me up into her arms again and hugged me

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover what I am feeling now, Sweetheart." She told me and I had the feeling that she would probably be crying out tears of joy if she still had the ability to do so.

I felt myself beaming as I hugged her back however it didn't take long for my good spirits to evaporate when I suddenly thought back to the rest of my family, especially my parents and Uncle Emmett. My dad's anger earlier was more than likely going to seem tame compared to how he would react when he we told him everything.

I felt a surge of fear start to course through my body as I thought about my family who were all probably waiting for us to return. Auntie Rosie pulled back from me just enough so that she could look me in the eyes.

"What is it Nessie? What's wrong?" she asked me although I would have thought it was obvious

"Dad's gonna kill me" I choked out only then realising that I was crying.

"Sssh, Sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine. I'm not going to let him hurt you." She said trying to calm me

I nodded but I didn't really feel that much better.

She waited a few minutes before saying

"I think we should go back now before they come looking"

I nodded again and I was about to take off running when she took hold of me like she had before. Pulling me up into her arms and carrying me home.

To say I was hacked off would be an understatement!

When we came to a stop outside the house I jumped quickly out of her arms and rounded on her

"You know I am quite capable of running myself! There was no need to carry me!"

She looked taken aback by my sudden outburst but soon recovered enough to say

"I know you are but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you" smiling as she spoke.

The moment that we stepped inside the house I realised that something was wrong.

Grandma was sitting on one of the sofas being comforted by granddad, she looked distraught with her head buried in his chest her body shaking a little with the weight of her sobs. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper were on the other sofa.

Auntie Alice had her head in her hands while Uncle Jasper was gently rubbing small circles into her back in an obvious attempt to sooth her. Uncle Emmett was standing away from them leaning against the wall staring down at the ground and as if all that wasn't enough to make me worry, there was no sign of mum or dad.

I was about to ask about them when Auntie Rosie beat me too it

"Where are Edward and Bella?"

Grandma cried just that little bit harder into granddads shoulder at the mention of my parent's names.

Uncle Jasper answered

"Their gone" he said simply with his voice devoid of emotion which was very unusual for my Uncle Jasper.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Auntie Rosie asked before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

"Well, Emmett informed us of your plans shortly after you left and Edward showed some doubt towards it"

I knew actually what my dad was doubting and it made me fuming. I could bet good money that he thought Auntie Rosie was making me do this. As if I could be easily forced to do something that I didn't want to do!

"So Alice tried to look for your future and all she got was blurry images. It confirmed that your future was mixed with that of a half-vampire and that was enough to prove Emmett right, for the most part anyway. Edward left not long after that and I believe his parting words were something like 'I can't stay here and watch her kill herself'" he imitated my dad's voice so perfectly that it was like he hadn't left after all.

I was about ready to start yelling, that Uncle Emmett hadn't lied to everyone. That it had been my idea to do this but as if sensing my annoyance at his words, which I was well aware that he probably could Uncle Jasper continued on with his story.

"Bella fell apart the second he went out the door, she was torn between staying with Nessie and going after him. We all assured her that we would take care of Nessie and that she should go after him." He paused for less than a millisecond and his eyes adopted this strange tortured sort of look

"After all we know just how badly it affected her last time he left best not to put her through that again" He finished and there was something in his voice too now that caused Auntie Alice to lift her head up and say

"It wasn't your fault, Jazz. He chose to leave!" she told him a fierce edge to her normally cheerful voice.

Uncle Jasper didn't answer automatically and this made Auntie Alice react by taking his face into her small hands and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"What happened then was not you fault!" she stressed out the last three words as if trying to drill that fact into his head. Uncle Jasper slowly nodded and placed his hand over hers where it rested on his cheek.

With that their little moment seemed too turn into something extremely intimate and private as they looked into each others eyes. I forced my eyes to look at my feet, feeling intrusive and far too uncomfortable to continue looking at them.

Once I had nothing to distract me from thinking about my parents I suddenly felt very overwhelmed with my thoughts of them.

The main thought that plagued my mind was that I had caused this. I had driven my parents away from our home, from our family. By trying to make one member of my beloved family happy, I had in fact caused the other seven members to feel completely the opposite.

It was now as I looked upon my broken family that I thought for the first time that maybe I hadn't thought my 'brilliant' plan through all that thoroughly.

A/N: Please don't hate me, they will be back (eventually).

Anyway I know I say this all the time but if you liked it then please review :D

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	7. Misery and Laughter

A/N: ok in this chapter were skipping ahead a bit but I put in a little flashback to Emmett's reaction for those of you who wanted to see it. I hope you enjoy this even I don't think it turned out that good. If you do like it then please review. :D

* * *

Chapter Seven

Misery and Laughter

RPOV

It had been over a week since Edward and Bella had left and Nessie was missing them terribly. She had fallen asleep on the sofa about twenty minutes ago after crying for almost half an hour begging me to go and get them, to make them come back home.

She'd looked so peaceful now while she slept that I hadn't had the heart to move her.

I was sitting cross legged on the floor of the lounge leaning against the sofa. I had my hand resting against Nessie's ever expanding stomach while I read through a magazine all about new mums and their babies.

The baby nudged gently against where my hand was resting this wasn't the first time that he'd kicked. He had done it for the first time two days ago and Nessie had almost appeared to be happy when she'd seen the look on my face when I first felt it.

I heard Emmett before I see him.

He was lingering in the doorway opposite where I sat watching me. We had barely spoken to one another since the day when Edward and Bella left.

I had waited until Nessie was in bed, asleep before I had gone upstairs to speak to him...

***

_He was sitting on the edge of our bed his shoulders slumped and he had his eyes glued to our floor. I barely stepped over the threshold to our room when he spoke to me. His voice sounded miserable and defeated the 100% opposite of his ordinary voice. _

_"Why did you have to do this?" _

_I didn't answer knowing that he probably didn't want nor expect me too. _

_"Not too long ago I would've have done almost anything to give you child. But you went and chose the one option that I was defiantly not prepared to do and even though I told you that I wouldn't do it, that it wasn't worth the risks. You went ahead and did it anyway. It makes me wonder why I even bothered trying to stop you! I should have known that you would have gone and done it regardless but you see I thought I could trust you,-" _

_He straightened up before continuing his speech. I felt my heart breaking and my previous feeling of happiness, from the news this morning, fade at his words._

_"-trust you not to impregnate our niece with something that will more than likely see her dead within the next few weeks!!" his voice had steadily increased in volume till the point where he was full blown shouting. _

_I didn't know how to respond to him without causing him to get more infuriated with me. _

_He sprang up of the bed and came over to me_

_"I love you far too much to be able to leave you." He told me his face a picture of misery._

_He raised his hand up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face before saying _

_"I need to go for a run, clear my head a bit" he said taking his hand away from my face as quickly as he'd put it there. _

_I nodded to him still having not said one word. _

_He went to leave then but quickly paused in the doorway, _

_"You just better pray she doesn't die because of this" _

_He left then leaving me alone. _

***

I pulled myself out of that heart breaking memory and looked over at him. He met my eye and held my gaze for a few seconds before quietly approaching me.

To my absolute surprise he came and sat beside me on the floor. He didn't say a word to me as he placed his massive hand over mine and entwined our fingers across Nessie's stomach.

"Nessie came and spoke to me earlier she told me if I didn't make up with you by the end of the week she was going to unleash her pregnancy hormones on me. So for the sake of my health I'm here."

Of course she had! She knew that I had been just as depressed without Emmett as she was without her parents, so I could understand why she would intervene.

I felt my dormant heart swell when he flashed his trademark grin at me.

"What am I actually supposed to feeling here?" he asked turning to look at his hand where it was resting on our niece's stomach.

"Nothing at moment" I told him beaming

"But he might move again soon. Although you won't be able to feel it through my hand" I laughed lightly at him and then somewhat unwillingly detangled and manoeuvred my hand so that he would be able to feel if the baby kicked again.

While I was doing this Emmett frowned

"He?" he asked me

"Just a guess, didn't seem polite to call him it"

The baby kicking hard against our hands prevented Emmett from answering me.

His eyes went wide when he felt it and the smile on my face grew as I witnessed his change in expression.

"Little one that hurt!" Nessie grumbled, Emmett lifted our hands away from her just before she rolled over so that she was facing us. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She then blinked twice before her eyes focused on our hands, the sight of which made her smile.

"Did you make up?" She asked her voice still sleepy

I turned to Emmett and he paused for a second before briefly nodding once.

"Good now I don't have to waste my energy beating you up!" She said to Emmett before swinging her legs around so that she was sitting and attempting to heave herself up of the sofa.

Me and Emmett both jumped up from the floor to help her but she stopped us

"I can get up by myself! I'm not a whale yet!" she snapped and then headed towards the bathroom.

I found myself laughing at her attitude, she couldn't help it. Her hormones were haywire at the moment thus making her mood change frequently.

Nessie's pregnancy was so far appearing to be progressing in very much the same way as Bella's. Although she wasn't deteriorating like Bella had. In fact to everyone's surprise and upmost delight she was thriving.

She had an appetite for everything. She would devourer any food that crossed her field of vision. Carlisle was also making her drink bottles of donated human blood every day, not like she was complaining! Whenever Esme or me handed her a bottle its contents was gone in seconds.

Although she was complaining about the checkups that Carlisle insisted on doing every morning and evening.

Speaking of Carlisle I could hear his Mercedes coming down the drive now.

"Nessie?" I called to her walking across the room dragging Emmett along behind me since we were still attached at the hand.

"What!" she shouted and I fought my urge to laugh again, if she was already in a bad temper then how would she react when she realised it was check up time again?

I kept walking towards the bathroom "Nessie, Sweetheart. Your granddad's home"

She groaned from inside the bathroom but before she could answer me, Carlisle called

"Nessie?" just like I had done a few moments ago and with that her already strained temper boiled over and she lost it, big time!

"For fucks sake!" she practically screamed, the flush sounded shortly followed by the sound of running water just before the door was wrenched open and she stormed out.

"Can't I even go to the bloody toilet in peace anymore?!"

I hide my amusement at her tantrum but unfortunately for him Emmett did not. I heard him snickering beside me as did Nessie.

"Oh is that funny?!" she fumed and I have to admit that it was rather entertaining to watch a man built as big as he was back away from an angry pregnant teenager.

"No, err ... I wasn't laughing at you." His hand slipped out of my grasp as he continued to back away from Nessie.

"Really then what were you laughing at?" she asked her voice adopting a new more menacing tone.

And even though I thought it best not to push my luck at the moment I couldn't stop myself from saying

"Yeah Emmett, What was so funny?"

He paused "Err ... um ... there was this bird outside-"

I would have loved to have heard the end of that sentence but Nessie interrupted him by bursting into a fit of laughter. I soon joined her laughing at the absurdity of his excuse.

"Uncle Emmett that is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard! Animals don't even come within a four mile radius of this place!" she pointed out through her laughter.

When our laughter had subsided Carlisle called Nessie over and she went to him moaning about, how she felt fine and how the constant checkups where stupid and unnecessary.

Carlisle just chuckled lightly at her and started to carry out her routine checkup.

* * *

A/N: ok was it any good? please tell me what you thought of it :)

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie:D


	8. All that Mattered

A/N: Ok so I decided to bring the parents back a bit earlier than I was originally going to and were skipping ahead again by about two/three days. So here is chapter eight and I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Chapter Eight

All that Mattered!

NPOV

I was awoken from my uneasy sleep when the side of my bed dipped down as if someone had just sat down on it. I pulled myself up so that I was sitting rather than lying down.

My eyes focused on the person who was sat on my bed. I knew instantly who it was and I threw my arms around her saying

"Mum!"

The baby protested against my sudden movement by booting me in the side, it hurt but I was far too ecstatic to care about a little pain.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, honey" she apologised, like I cared that she'd woken me up. She was home and that was all that mattered!

"Doesn't matter" I mumbled and I held her tighter unwillingly to let her out of my grasp just incase she might leave again.

I started crying before I could stop myself, damn hormones! Ok so I would probably be crying whether I was pregnant or not but still it wouldn't be this bad. I swear as of late Niagara Falls has taken up residence inside my tear ducts!

"Sssh, honey. Its alright were not going anywhere, I promise" she smoothed down my hair and rubbed my back.

"Just ... so ... happy" I choked out through the tears and I buried my head into her shoulder

"Yeah, you look it!" she said her voice sarcastic

I made this odd hiccoughing sound as I laughed through my tears.

She held me until I'd calmed down.

When my tears had quieted she pulled away from me and our eyes met. Her eyes were a deep black with only a slight gold rim. She hadn't fed in a while.

Before I could enquire as to her eyes my stomach grumbled loudly shortly followed by the baby kicking me again harder this time.

"Point taken your hungry I get it!" I directed my speech towards the bump.

I dragged myself of the bed and away from my mum. She followed me out the door as I headed to the kitchen, obviously as unwillingly to be away from me as i was from her.

We entered the kitchen together and were greeted with the sight of Grandma and Auntie Rosie cooking me up breakfast. The smell of the food caused my stomach to rumble louder than it had in my bedroom.

I hopped up onto the bar stall as best as I could.

Pretty much as soon as I'd sat down Auntie Rosie handed me a plate pilled high with food.

When I looked up from my plate to ask grandma about my drink I found Auntie Rosie and Mum silently glaring at one another from across the breakfast bar.

Auntie Rosie snapped out of it when she noticed me staring up at her, glancing between her and mum.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked me as if nothing had just been going on between her and mum.

When Auntie Rosie had called me sweetie, there had been a faint rumble go through mums chest the warning sign that she was about to start growling. The burn in my throat and grumble in my stomach told me to ignore this and to continue eating. So for now I did.

"Um I was just thirsty, that's all"

"Oh sorry, I forgot." She said casting a slightly weary glance at mum before reaching into the fridge and pulling out a bottle filled with thick red liquid.

The moment that the bottle was in my hand I practically ripped it open before downing its contents in one. I put the empty aside and moved back to my food.

I polished of one plate but was soon handed another, I felt like a pig for eating this much but I couldn't stop myself. I felt starving about 95% of the time at the moment and because of that I was constantly gorging myself on whatever I could get my hands on.

I had been so busy eating that I hadn't heard or seen the members of my family vacating the kitchen. Mum, Auntie Rosie and grandma had all left while my attention had been elsewhere and in their place stood my dad.

I felt myself grow nervous as I remembered back to last time I had seen dad. He'd been screaming in my face before having to be restrained!

"I promise I am not going to shout at you, Renesmee. I would just like to talk to you for a minute"

I nodded to him although the nerves had not dispelled.

He approached me with caution, appearing just as anxious about this 'talk' as I was. He came and sat on the stall beside me resting his elbows on the breakfast bar not facing me.

"You see your aunt seems to have this ridiculous notion in her head that you came u-"

I cut him off not by speaking but by sticking out my hand and practically smacking rather than just gently touching his cheek. I showed him the memories starting from the day on the cliff top.

The memory danced through my head just like it would be doing through his. It seemed like such a long time ago since I'd first thought up my plan but it only been around 2 and half weeks.

It showed him them all as proof.

The cliff top

Inside the jeep

At the hotel when I'd heard them shouting through the wall

Jumping out of the window

Breaking into the clinic

I skipped over the last few moments in the clinic and hurried on to the alley.

I only showed him some of my time in the clinic since I didn't particularly want to show my dad what i had done during my time spent in there or anyone else for that matter.

I pulled my hand back from him feeling immensely frightened now. I had showed him the truth but how he would take it?

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists. He sat like that for a moment before relaxing slightly out of his rigid posture.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a very bad sign! I felt the urge to run, run away from here as fast as my pregnancy would allow.

He made eye contact with me for the first since he'd appeared in the kitchen as he spoke to me.

His eyes were just as black as mums, what the hell had they been doing the whole time they'd been gone?!

On second thought I really didn't want to know!

"Why did you do this?"

_I just wanted to make her happy._ I thought my answer back to him.

He sighed deeply again and looked away from me

"There are other ways-" he mumbled

_To make people happy! _I finished his sentence in thought before answering it.

_Not Auntie Rosie and she's so sad, dad! Like you before you met mum! She's incomplete without this,_ I rested a hand on the bump, _and I can make her whole!_ _Please don't be mad at her, dad. Be mad at me if you have to!_

I really didn't want him to be angry with me! But what choice did I have? If it was between me and Auntie Rosie then I was the one who deserved his anger!

"I am not going to shout at you, Renesmee." I allowed myself to relax slightly more at his words given that he'd already said them once.

"Granted I am angry with you Renesmee but I am far more scared than I am angry." He turned back to look at me, the sight of sorrow in his eyes caused my own eyes to fill brim with tears.

"I don't want to lose you. You're my daughter and I love you. I don't want you to die." The tears fell from my eyes tumbling down my cheeks as I listened to his words.

"I never thought that I would have to watch someone else that I love die for this reason" he finished

_But mum didn't die, you saved her! She's fine! _I responded the tears falling relentlessly now.

"Just" he answered simply

_But I'll be fine, you can see it! I'm going to be fine dad! My body heals, you know it, you've seen it! _I argued

My dad nodded as if he might be agreeing with me before saying

"But what if you don't heal fast enough"

Damn, I hadn't thought about that possibility! I had no argument to that and my dad knew it!

"I'll be fine" I told him my voice and thoughts now unsure.

"You don't know that" and I didn't!

I started crying hard at the thought that I might die after all. I didn't want to die!

"We can sort this Renesmee, it's not too late" i didn't know why I was surprised at what he suggested but I still was.

_NO!_ I thought

No matter how frightened I was of losing my own life. I wouldn't let him kill the little one for my sake! His life was all that mattered to Auntie Rosie at this moment and I couldn't and most certainly wouldn't let her down by killing her one chance, how would i live with myself if i did that to her?

Besides I hadn't got this far just so that dad could try and kill him now!

I hopped down of the bar stall without saying a word to my dad, he knew what I was currently thinking about his suggestion I didn't need to verbalise my thoughts for his sake.

I left the kitchen still marginally hungry since my breakfast had been interrupted. I was almost blinded by the shear weight of my tears before I'd even got a few seconds away from the door.

I was surprised by who came to comfort me. I had been expecting mum or Auntie Rosie if anyone. I wasn't expecting grandma to be waiting to catch me up into her arms embracing me while I calmed down.

"Don't you worry your father, Sweetheart. It'll all be alright in the end" _Why was everyone saying that to me lately?_ "I promise." She finished.

"But but Dad" I stuttered out through the sobs

"Is going to earn himself a clip round the back of the ear if he ever so much as mentions abortion again!" She said almost totally off subject.

But personally I think she was trying to distract me from my thoughts and it worked. All I could picture in my head now was Gran smacking dad around the back of the head. I made a similar type noise to one I had this morning as I laughed lightly at the image playing repeatedly inside my head.

Gran took me over to the couch and we sat together for a while, just us. Gran hugged me to her side as we watched TV, the programme wasn't anything really that interesting but again I believe she was trying to keep my mind on other things than on the conversation I'd just had with my dad.

I rested my head on her shoulder and allowed myself to drift off. After the morning I'd had I badly needed and deserved a nap.

* * *

A/N: please don't hate me for making Edward an arse. I do like him I swear although I much prefer Emmett! (I know it's so subtle you never would've guess). Anywho if you liked it please review! :D

Thanks for reading!

Abbie :D


	9. Victory Dance

A/N: ok so were skipping ahead again slightly :) I hope you like this chapter cos I've had it planned for ages and even a bit of it already written! I hope you like it!

Abbie :D

* * *

Chapter Nine

Victory Dance

NPOV

It had been just under a week since my parents had come home and by now I had been pregnant for what felt like ages. I was uncomfortable and annoyed and would lose it with anybody who so much as looked at me funny.

And as if too make life even harder to deal with my every move was being watched and needless to say I loathed it. If it wasn't mum then it was Gran or Auntie Rosie. I know they meant well but I was about ready to kill all three of them.

I had had enough this morning. Mum and dad desperately needed to go hunting but they were both insistent upon staying with me.

***

_"Just go already!" I screamed at mum unable to control my temper with her refusal any longer. _

_"We can't leave you again, sweetheart" she told me keeping her slightly sorrow filled voice at an acceptable volume, unlike me. _

_"Look you don't have to go for long! But it must be uncomfortable for you and I don't want suffering because of me" I rained in the anger as best as i could manage towards the end of my sentence. _

_She attempted to argue her case of staying but I interrupted her_

_"Don't argue just go! Nothings going to happen to me while you're gone! I'm not alone and one of us can contact you if something does happens"_ which it wont_ i added in my head_

_mum looked like she was going to continue to argue with me but the burn in her throat must have won against her need to stay hear me because she yanked me up into her arms hugging me and saying _

_"Ok, but I promise we go far" _

***

I had won the argument obviously and they had left this morning borrowing Uncle Emmett's jeep which he had only been too happy to lend it to them but then again he could hardly say no given that their daughter was expecting his child. Even in my head that sounded wrong!

Right now I was surprising relaxed playing on the Xbox 360 with my uncles. It was extremely calming to unleash my anger out on all the little virtual people inside the game. I was about a second from beating my Uncle Emmett for the first time when

"Nessie?" my Auntie Rosie called, I responded to the sound of my name by looking away from the screen. I heard the music from the game signalising that I had just died.

"Damn it!" I cursed about to ready to launch the controller across the room but I was distracted from doing so.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but me, your grandma and your Aunt Alice are just popping out to get a few bits for the baby. Are you going to be ok with your uncles for a couple of hours?"

Was she kidding?! Had she not seen just know pissed off I had been getting with everyone in my family practically stalking me.

I tried to keep the wideness of my smile to a minimum as I encouraged her to go and told her that I would be absolutely fine while she was gone. The worried frown that had been present on her face while she'd been talking to me fell away as i talked her into going.

They had left not long after that to go shopping. I relaxed into the sofa cushions breathed out of a sigh of relief.

_And then there were two!_ I thought

"Oi, you playing again or what?" Uncle Emmett called "I mean I can go easy on you if you want" he was grinning at me.

"Don't you dare!" I practically growled at him "I'm going to kick your arse without your help!"

I readied myself for our next game, gripping the controller tightly in my hands. A frown spread across my face as I concentrated hard on the screen determined to not lose this time around.

It took a surprisingly short time for me to win, to beat my uncles. I was so utterly chuffed with my achievement that I couldn't stop myself from jumping up of the sofa and yelling

"Ha, take that Uncle Emmett!"

Then I decided to really rub it in his face by mimicking his stupid little victory dance singing 'I beat you, I beat you' as I did so. I copied his dance to a tee before pointing my finger at his face and saying

"In your facccccccceeeee-"my gloating was cut short however when a jolt of pain shot up my side.

"Nessie?" I vaguely heard my Uncle Emmett's ask through my pain.

The pain wore off and then I was able to answer

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Uncle Emmett asked me looking like he was afraid me.

"I think soooooo-" The pain happened again but it lasted for longer this time, it hurt so bad I was surprised that I'd managed to keep myself from screaming.

"Sure about that?" he asked me still looking frightened.

"Not so much!" I told him shaking my head.

"Jasper, run upstairs get any book you can find about childbirth, I'm gonna ring Rose" Uncle Jasper (who also looked terrified of me) nodded once and ran up the stairs.

"Childbirth? But it's not supposed to happaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Another jolt of pain shoot through me mid sentence and it was worse than the others causing me to actually scream this time around.

It was starting to fade when Uncle Emmett with his mobile phone pressed to his ear turned to me and ordered me to lie down. I did as he told me too since I was unable to take the pain standing up any longer.

He listened for a couple more seconds before his face fell dramatically into that of hysteria rather than fear.

"What is it? What's the matter?!" I asked him my voice frantic as I clutched at my side uselessly.

"Voicemail!"

I was a millisecond from panicking when another more agonising bout of pain clouded my every thought. Uncle Emmett stood motionless clearly not knowing how to react to the situation that he currently found himself in.

"Do something!" I ordered him my eyes starting to fill with tears.

Uncle Jasper arrived then book in hand.

"This is all I could find"

Uncle Emmett snapped out of his shock induced state and looked directly at Uncle Jasper before saying.

"Carlisle!"

Uncle Jasper made this weird face at being addressed with the wrong name.

It was such a funny sight that I would have laughed had my body not been wracked with pain a second after he'd done it. I somehow managed to stifle the scream

"No, Jasper" he corrected speaking slowly as if he were talking to a small child.

"No ring Carlisle, I wasn't calling you Carlisle!" Uncle Emmett explained I could see that the stress of being in this situation was getting to him. Hell it was getting to me!

"How was I supposed to know that?!" it was getting to Uncle Jasper too apparantly.

"Aaaargh!!!" I couldn't hold it back that time even when I tired. The pain was intensifying each time, it sounded like I was in labour but I couldn't be. I just couldn't be!

Granddad had measured me this morning and my bump was the equivalent to that of around seven months, max. Surely it was too early for this to be happening and it wasn't right anyway. He wasn't meant to be born this way, it wasn't right!

"I need to speak to Doctor Cullen asap, its an emergency!" I heard Uncle Emmett yell hysterically down the phone.

"Doctor Cullen is currently in theatre, sir can I take a message?" a high pitched womans voice anwsered

I cursed and ordered Uncle Emmett to give me the phone. He did so looking terrified to refuse and I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Heres your message, you can tell Doctor Cullen that his granddaughter is currently in labour with her only help being to completely incompetent idiots! Is that emergency enough for you stupid tart!" I roared down the phone not even caring that I'd just insulted a complete stranger.

The women took a moment to answer me

"I will not be spoken to like that miss, and besides Doctor Cullen doesn't have a granddaughter" and with that she promptly hung up on me!

"BITCH!" I yelled lobbing my Uncle's phone across the room where it hit the wall and shattered.

"Jasper?" I vaguely heard my uncles conversing as I took deep breaths through my agony.

"Yes?" I saw them cast matching glances of terror at one another out of the corner of my eye.

"Aaaargh! It hurts!" I screamed starting to sob

"What we gonna do?!" Uncle Emmett asked, Uncle Jasper didn't answer him. They both stood looking upon me, their niece who was about to give birth on the sofa, unsure of what there next move should be.

All I could think was that they had better hurry up and act because this baby was sure as hell waiting for nobody!

* * *

A/N: please don't hate me! one for leaving it at that ending and second for making her go into to labour in chapter nine but I just want to let you know that this was never going to be a long story since I cant bare stories that drag especially pregnancy fics and I was never planning to spend ten chapters talking about her pregnancy because that would bore me to tears having to write it an probably bore you having to read it :)

Anywho, if you liked what you just read then please review! :D

p.s I'm not a mum so I've never been through childbirth so I apologise if this isn't written right. Although I do know that it wouldn't happen that fast but the way I'm seeing it is that pregnancy doesn't happen that fast in real life. :)

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	10. Ultimate Test

A/N: ok this chapter was really hard to write since I don't know much about childbirth. I personally don't think that this turned out all that brilliant but there are a few parts that i really like so hopefully it won't disappoint you :) Enjoy :D

* * *

_Recap: "What we gonna do?!" Uncle Emmett asked, Uncle Jasper didn't answer him. They both stood looking upon me, their niece who was about to give birth on the sofa, unsure of what there next move should be. _

_All I could think was that they had better hurry up and act because this baby was sure as hell waiting for nobody! _

Chapter Ten

Ultimate Test

NPOV

My uncle's didn't move for around half a minute before I screamed at them

"Don't just fucking stand there! Do something! You idiots!"

Uncle Jasper reacted first by starting to read the childbirth book, like it would help! Uncle Emmett took a little bit longer to snap out of it but he still did nonetheless.

"Ring Rose again!" Uncle Jasper barked the order out to Uncle Emmett.

"I haven't got a phone! She killed it!" he pointed out whilst pointing over at me. All I could think was _yeah and your next if you don't start helping soon!_

But what I actually ended up shouting was

"Stop thinking about ringing people who don't answer and actually help me!"

"Right" Uncle Emmett said rushing over to me

He stopped in front of me

"How exactly do I do that?" he asked his question genuine.

Although it had been quite clear that both of them had had no idea of what they were doing it was still a little frightening for me when he actually confirmed my observation!

"I have no idea" I whimpered as more pain crashed through my body.

"Right" he said again.

"Err...Emmett? Come here a second" We both looked up towards Uncle Jasper who was standing staring down at the open pages of the book in his hands.

He went straight over to Uncle Jasper

"What?" he asked

"Err read that" Uncle Jasper handed him the book

I watched his expression changing from his previous terror to that of disgust.

"What? What is it?" before they could answer me I felt the strangest sensation. It felt like warm water trickling down my leg.

More pain came however before I could inform my uncles about what had just happened. During this pain I suddenly wanted to push, so I did.

Uncle Jasper came over to me, crouched down in front of me.

"Stop pushing, kiddo." He told me gently "You're going to hurt yourself if you're not fully dilated." He stressed

I stared at him dumbstruck! He'd barely read any of that book and now he was talking like a bloody midwife!

"But Emmett's going to check for you-" he started but I launched myself off the sofa regardless of the pain I was currently in.

"Like heck you fucking are!" I yelled at Uncle Emmett "You're not going anyway near that area!"

But Uncle Emmett didn't answer me instead he turned to Uncle Jasper and asked

"When did we decide that I had to do it?!"

"Your kid" Uncle Jasper shrugged

"Well it's not like I put it there!" Uncle Emmett argued

I could see that Uncle Jasper was formulating a reply when I suddenly let out a scream so loud I surprised that it didn't shatter the windows.

The baby wanted out and it wanted out now!

The pain had almost crippled me when my Uncle Jasper sped past me practically flying up the stairs. He returned a few seconds later with an armful of blankets and towels.

He held onto one blanket but threw the rest to Uncle Emmett. He then placed his arm about my shoulders supporting my weigh as he guided me back to the sofa that now had a large beige blanket covering it and a few folded towels placed at the end where my legs would be.

Uncle Jasper's face changed as he looked at me then like he was preparing himself to say something unpleasant.

"Ok kiddo, I know this isn't nice but your going to have too-"he stopped like he couldn't manage to force the words out.

I had the feeling that I knew what he was getting at. But it wasn't going to happen! I wasn't going to take my pyjama bottoms off! Not with them in the room!

_But then again the baby can't exactly get out if my knickers are blocking its exit_ My head reasoned trying to make me see some sort of sense. _Oh it's just so gross! _Was my following thought.

I was about to ask Uncle Jasper for the spare blanket to cover myself with when another sheering bout of agony tore through my body. I needed to push now! I couldn't hold off that urge any longer!

I gritted my teeth against the pain and asked Uncle Jasper to hand me the spare blanket. He swiftly did so, I then told them both too turn around.

I slide of both my pyjama bottoms and my knickers in one feeling like I was about to die of embarrassment as I did so. I then wrapped the blanket tightly around my waist so that no part of that area could be seen.

"Ok I'm done"

Uncle Jasper looked so utterly relieved that I'd caught onto what he had been attempting to tell me. It had been obvious that he had really not wanted to say it aloud.

"Now whaaaatttttt-"I screamed my hands clenched into fists around the top of the blanket. I found myself pushing instinctively now.

I was very vaguely that I was being manoeuvred to lie down on the sofa again.

When I surfaced from the pain I noticed that I was resting against something. I tilted my head so that I could see what it was. It was Uncle Jasper!

"What you doing?" I asked him

"Trying to be helpful, that book said it could help if you have a birth partner with you, so I'll try my best" he sounded slightly nervous but I soon forgot what I'd heard in his voice as the pain came back and I pushed again.

This time something happened, I heard my skin ripping as it stretched. The pain of that however barely stung compared to agony that I'd been experiencing for the past thirty-five minutes.

The smell of my blood hit me which wasn't a problem for me but it hit my uncle too and I felt him instantly stiffen and the steady rise and fall of his chest cease.

"Are you ok?" I asked him whimpering slightly.

I felt rather than saw him nod once, although his hand gripping the blanket covering the sofa so hard that he was ripping a whole through it gouging into the cushions underneath, told me he wasn't being entirely truthful.

Uncle Emmett appeared in my field of vision then, his eyes had also turned black at the smell of my blood. This had very suddenly become the ultimate test for both my uncles and their self control.

I didn't have long to worry about that though because I needed to push again!

"Aaaaaaaargh! For god sake get it out!" I yelled at Uncle Emmett unable to stand the pain of labour any longer.

"But I thought you said I couldn't-"

"Just do whatever you have to do!" I shouted knowing full well what that would mean!

I just wouldn't be able to look Uncle Emmett in the eye for the next couple of decades!

"Oh I really don't wanna do this" I faintly heard him mumble under his breath as he crouched down at the end of the sofa near my feet.

He looked as horrified as I felt!

He lifted up the edge of the blanket peaked underneath and jumped back up away from me. Looking like, if it had been possible for him, that he might have thrown up!

"Yep, that's a head" he told us his voice tight.

"You can see itsssaaaaaargh!!!" I pushed again starting to grip the beige blanket for some kind of support through my pain. My Uncle Jasper who still wasn't breathing took my hand in his so that I could hold it instead of tearing the blanket apart.

I was panting by the time it past and I rarely ever got out of breath so that was saying something!

"Thanks Uncle Jasper" I breathed

And even though it probably wasn't the best idea he answered me

"Anytime, kiddo"

He then went back to not breathing but he still let me hold his hand, which helped more than I had originally thought it would.

I needed to push again!

I braced myself for it this time though and gripped Uncle Jasper's hand before actually pushing.

"Emmett!" I heard Uncle Jasper's voice hiss through my pain induced haze.

There was a couple of seconds delay before Uncle Emmett answered with

"Most of the heads out"

Uncle Jasper seemed to have gained a bit more control over himself as he started to coach Uncle Emmett, while I pushed with all my might!

"Support its head. On the next push it should be out" he told Uncle Emmett.

I stopped pushing when the need to started to fade although my time without it didn't last long as it came back almost instantly. I pushed once more before collapsing back against my Uncle's chest, thoroughly exhausted!

I breathed deeply in a bid to refill my empty lungs with much needed oxygen. All I wanted to do was sleep for the rest of eternity seriously I felt so tired that it actually seemed like a possibility.

I forced myself to look up though and with the sight that meet my eyes I was very glad that I did.

Uncle Emmett was holding the new born in his big hands gazing down at it with a look of sheer amazement upon his face but that wasn't the only thing that showed on his features their were many different emotions there but the one that stood out to me the most was love.

"It's a boy" he told us his voice choked with the weight of his emotions.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? :)

Thanks for reading!!

Abbie :D


	11. Delirious

A/N: I really hope you like this chapter cos I actually like it :D which is probably a first :D

Abbie: D

Chapter Eleven

Delirious

RPOV

Alice was pulling the Porsche into the driveway when we all noticed the faint smell of blood and a second heart beat similar to that of Nessie's but this heart beat had most definitely not been there when we'd left home this morning and it belonged to something far smaller in size than Nessie.

I practically flew out of the car door not even bothering to close it behind me. There was only one thing that could own that type of heart beat and I was anxious to see if my suspicions were accurate.

I burst through the garage door and into the lounge only to stop in my tracks when my eyes caught sight of my husband on the couch a tiny bundle held securely in his arms.

Emmett looked up at me then the most amazing smile on his face.

"Would you like to meet our son?" he asked me the smile spreading wider with every syllable.

I went to him so deliriously happy that I couldn't form even half a sentence. I was almost to the sofa when Esme and Alice stormed into the room.

"Where's Renesmee?!" They said in unison their voices panicked and worried.

He continued to beam

"She's asleep upstairs, Jasper's with her" he told them, the two of them both sped off up the stairs not bothering to cast even a glance at the bundle he was holding.

I knew that they wouldn't care about my baby until they saw proof that Nessie had survived the birth.

I sat down beside Emmett feeling apprehensive about meeting our son.

I was so ecstatic as Emmett past him to me that I couldn't even allow myself to feel disappointed that I hadn't been here when he was born.

It felt so right to cradle him in my arms. I looked down at him for the first time knowing that this child was mine. Nobody could take him from me and if they ever tried they would die in the attempt.

He was asleep and he looked so peaceful. He had Emmett's curly brown hair although his was only little wisps at the moment. His face also resembled Emmett's although there were some subtle differences.

I lifted him up and pressed my lips to his forehead. I pulled away from him and a pair of sleepy deep blue eyes met and locked with mine. My breath caught in my throat, his eyes were so beautiful. It didn't matter that they weren't mine and that they weren't Emmett's because he was still ours regardless of that fact.

He smiled then dimples matching his fathers appearing as he did so. He attempted to wriggle his little arm out of the blanket he was wrapped in, his face turning frustrated when he couldn't manage it.

Emmett didn't catch onto what I was about to in time to warn me not too. I pulled back the blanket so that he could have free movement of his arms but in doing so I uncovered him fully.

I had forgotten that fact about little boys and that they can sometimes wee on you if there not covered up while their being changed.

Well needless to say my t-shirt was now ruined!

Emmett swiftly intervened and covered him up again apologising as he did so.

"Don't worry about it. It's just something I'm going to have to get used to that's all."

I could replace the t-shirt but my son was priceless!

I hadn't notice Esme enter the lounge until she standing almost beside us. She kept a small distant away though obviously worried about intruding in on our moment.

I smiled to encourage her forward. She smiled back at me and closed the gap between us. Perching herself on the arm of the sofa before looking down at my son.

"Oh isn't he just darling" she said to me and Emmett although her eyes were focused on my son I turned back to look at him also.

"Thank you" I answered her even though the thank you wasn't just for her and her compliment. It was also secretly meant for Nessie and for god whom I could now believe in once again for sending me this little miracle.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" she asked us still not looking away from him.

A name? I liked Henry but I wasn't going to call him that. Well at least not his first name.

I turned to Emmett, who had looked up at the same time as me, with questioning eyes silently asking 'what do you like?'

"You choose" he told to me

"How about you choose the first name and I'll choose the middle name?" I offered a compromise but his face appeared hesitant to accept, this made me believe that maybe he already had a name in his head that he wanted to use but was holding back for my sake.

Before I could attempt to weasel it out of him, Esme hopped down from the arm and said to us

"I'll just go and fetch some of his things out of the car. He can't wear that blanket all day" she smiled at us both then left heading into the garage.

I turned back to my husband

"Please, I want you to choose" I encouraged him

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded enthusiastically before he'd even really finished the question.

He looked down at our son as he spoke

"Well, my father's name was Dale, that's why it's my middle name." he looked up at me "Could we call him that?"

His face was so nervous as he asked his question aloud it was almost like he was scared I would refuse his choice.

I sighed a contented sigh and said

"Dale Henry McCarthy, I think that works." I told him. The smile returned to grace his gorgeous face.

"Thank you" he breathed before gently pulling my face towards him, kissing me as passionately as he could with a baby lying across my lap.

Dale, clearly annoyed at having lost our attention, let out a high pitched cry. We broke apart at the noise and both turned to him. Once he noticed us staring down at him the crying stopped and he smiled.

"I suppose I'm not gonna get much for the next few weeks then" I heard Emmett mutter quietly

I laughed and then answered with

"I wouldn't be so sure. He has to fall asleep sometime"

Emmett grinned at me in reply just before Esme re-entered the room carrying most of our shopping. She placed them all beside the sofa before saying

"How about we get my new grandson into some actual clothes?"

I beamed at her, at least one member of our family had accepted him only 5 more to go!

* * *

A/N: One sorry this chapter is so short. it was was going to be the last chapter and be really mega long chapter but I changed my mind, sorry bout that :) so in the next chapter you'll get to see everybody else's reactions to Dale (and Rosalie will change her t-shirt cos its gross!). Oh and Before anybody asks I went onto a website; this is the link -- .com/wiki/Emmett_Cullen. And on it, it says that Dale is Emmett's middle name. So that's where the baby's name came from. :D Oh and lastly I think I've written the baby a little bit too old even for a half-vampire so I apologize for that, I don't know much about babies either! :D

I hope you liked it :D

Thanks for Reading :D

Abbie :D


	12. Complete

A/N: ok, i know i say this a lot but i really don't like how this turned. There are just too many Cullens to keep track of and i've added an extra one, just to make it harder for myself!! i'm so so so sorry if this disappoints you although i'm really hoping it wont :)

oh and i just want to say a mega huge THANK YOU to everybody that reviewed, Favourited, added this story to alert or even just read it! you have my immense thanks and appreication! :D :D

ok so here is the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Complete

RPOV

Once Dale was changed and wearing something more suitable. I handed him over to Emmett before changing my own t-shirt since I had kept the old one on for far too long after my son's little accident.

Alice came bouncing into the lounge just as I had slipped on my new top. She looked over at Esme and said

"Just got through to Edward and Bella, they're on their way back now" she smiled.

"Did you tell them about Nessie and Dale?" Esme asked and I beamed at the use of my son's name.

"I told them the baby was here and that Nessie's fine" she said not smiling quite as wide as she had been a moment ago. Clearly Alice was not going to as accepting of Dale as Esme had been. I sat back down beside Emmett and he handed Dale back to me.

Alice went to sit down on the sofa opposite when she suddenly stopped a blank look taking over her face, she was having a vision. She turned and frowned at Emmett once the vision was over.

"What's wrong with the sofa? Why can't I sit on it?" she asked him. Before he even had the chance to reply Esme who had just given her sofa the once over.

"What happened to my sofa Emmett? Why is it covered in a sheet?" she asked attempting to not sound mad but failing miserably.

"Um...Nessie sort of gave birth on it" he mumbled looking extraordinarily uncomfortable at the current topic of conversation.

Esme's face softened and she looked sympathetic while Alice looked slightly repulsed to hear what had happened on the seat she'd been about to sit on.

I ignored their expressions because there was something in Emmett's voice that told me that there was something he wasn't saying.

"What aren't you saying?" I asked him curious as to what he was hiding

Emmett shuddered slightly which made me more curious!

"Nessie didn't exactly give birth the way we were expecting her to" he told us in a small voice.

Esme spoke first

"I don't understand" she said simply

I didn't either.

"Um" he shuddered again causing the curiosity inside me to grow "Nessie sort of gave birth ... the human way"

I found myself staring blankly at him for a few seconds until Esme's voice broke through and snapped me out of it.

"The human way?"

He nodded to her

"Well we certainly didn't expect that to happen" she breathed in wonderment smiling

"Tell me about it" he muttered before shuddering yet again. I was about to ask what the all shuddering was about when the rhythm of Nessie's heartbeat changed, she was waking up!

I was anxious about seeing her. I hated to admit it but a part of me feared that she may try to take Dale away from me. I really did not want to hurt my niece but I knew that if she tried then I more than likely would!

I unconsciously lifted Dale from my lap and gently pressed him against my chest keeping him close to me. Emmett noticed the change in me but didn't have a chance to ask since Alice gasping distracted us. She was having another vision.

Her vision soon ended and she dashed of into the garage. A second later or it could have been less we heard the roar of Emmett's Jeep speeding down the driveway.

Great! Not only was Nessie waking up but now Edward and Bella where home too!

My nerves increased as I heard Nessie yawning and stretching in her bed. Esme looked torn between staying with us and going to Nessie but to my pleasant surprise she stayed.

Emmett placed his arm around my shoulders then and pulled me and Dale towards him. I felt some of my previous fear dispel at the security that his massive arms held for me and my precious little boy.

Edward, Bella and Alice came into the room then and I gripped onto Dale just that little bit tighter. He let out a cry and for a second I was scared that maybe I had unintentionally caused him harm.

Every ounce of my attention went to him in that second and I partially forgot about Edward and Bella as I detached myself from Emmett and got up off the sofa and strode past them not caring to cast even a glance at them as I headed into the kitchen.

Esme had already put a few of the new things we'd brought away and she'd prepared a couple of bottles of blood for Dale, who was still bawling into my shoulder.

I rubbed Dale's back very gently as I grabbed one of the bottles. I then moved Dale so that he was cradled in the crook of my arm before offering him the bottle which he of course did not refuse.

"Is that nice?" I cooed as he drunk hungrily I then heard the sound of the tip of the bottle being ripped off.

"No you mustn't eat that." I told him still keeping my voice gentle. I pulled the bottle away from him and placed it on the counter. I then took the bottle tip out of his mouth before he could swallow it. I unscrewed the cap and let him finish his bottle.

He seemed a lot more content now that he was fed. I went into the lounge and back to Emmett. But as I was crossing the threshold I noticed Nessie sitting where Emmett had been with Edward and Bella standing behind her looking more like body-guards than parents!

"Is he alright?" was the first thing Nessie asked me when she saw me.

I nodded and went over to Emmett who was now standing a considerably distance from where he had been before. He slung his arm around my shoulders almost like it was out of instinct.

"Are you ok, Auntie Rosie?" Nessie asked me I looked across the room at her and my eyes met hers.

"I'm fine sweetheart" _Just scared! I can__'__t lose him!_ I finished in my head.

"She's worried that you are going to take it away from her" Edward filled her in on my thoughts. I tensed up enraged that he would do that! I should have known better really!

Nessie's face turned into an expression of hurt and she looked down at her feet away from me. Esme, Alice and Jasper all entered the lounge then, I assumed that they had only not been present before in a bid to give us some privacy for a moment, only I was more than used to no privacy so they ought not to have bothered.

"Carlisle's coming home I know!" Edward snapped at Alice before she'd even opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't you snap at me!" Alice replied irate

"I'm sorry" he apologised after a short pause, his voice now softer and more controlled.

"Apology accepted" she told him her voice instantly back to normal.

"So granddad's coming home?" Nessie questioned Alice. The hurt look that had been present on her face a moment ago was either well hidden or gone all together since it no longer showed.

I heard Dale's little heart beat changing and becoming steadier, he was falling asleep!

"Err Mum?" Emmett called to Esme

"Yes?"

"Where did you put the basket thing you brought today?" he asked her. I wanted to correct him for called my beautiful Moses basket a 'basket thing'.

Esme answered telling Emmett that she had taken it upstairs to our bedroom. Emmett removed his arm from my shoulders then and dashed upstairs to retrieve said basket. i suddenly felt slightly more venerable without Emmett beside me.

He was back with the basket in his hand when we heard Carlisle's Mercedes turning into driveway. I had this feeling that Carlisle would be just as accepting of the addition to our family as Esme had been since he was always happy to welcome people into our family hence why we had Alice and Jasper.

Emmett placed the basket on the floor and sat cross legged beside it. I went over to where he was and knelt down in front of the basket laying Dale gently down into it. I then settled myself in Emmett's lap and he wrapped him arms around me hugging me to his chest. I was staring down at Dale in the basket when Carlisle entered the lounge.

I tore my gaze away from Dale to watch my surrogate father's reaction to his new grandson. He looked over at each of us in turn before his golden eyes settled on me, Emmett and Dale.

He smiled at us and then said

"i am assuming that i missed something?"

i could have laughed at that statement but i refrained from doing so.

Esme went straight too his side taking hold of his hand,

"We have new grandson." she told him "They called him Dale" her voice was soft and loving as she spoke.

Carlisle looked slightly stunned although I was positive that he would have heard Dale's heart beat before he'd actually came in.

He looked down into the basket and said to my still sleeping son

"Welcome to the family, Dale"

It was then with those simple words and my family surrounding me, that I felt for the first time I my life like nothing was missing, that I was complete.

Some of my family may have been upset even angry with what me and Nessie had done just so that i could achieve my dream but none of it matter to me now. Nessie was healthy and i hoped happy with her decision to do this for me. I had my dream child with his dark curls and dimples.

I was mother at long last and now my immortal life didn't quite seem like eternal damnation any longer. My future with my husband and our son now appeared bright.

I snuggled deeper into Emmett's chest gazing down at Dale just imagining that future.

* * *

A/N: seriously worried that that was the most rubbish chapter i've ever written. i was think that might write a sequel to this, with Dale being mature and possibly a few one-shots of him growing up but i don't know if i will since I'm just that disappointed in how this chapter turned out. Sorry about my worried little rant!

I hope you liked this regardless of what i think :)

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	13. Wrong To Be Mine Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! No matter how much i want too! :(

A/N: Ok so this is my attempt at starting a sequel, can't promise it'll be any good but I'll do my best :D

Enjoy! :D

Abbie :D

* * *

Chapter One

Defeated

NPOV

I don't know why but as I looked across the room towards that little boy in my aunts arms I suddenly felt this strong pull towards him.

He wasn't my child! I knew that! So why was I feeling like this!

Every fibre of my being told me to go to that child, snatch it from Auntie Rosie's arms but I stopped myself.

It was around ten minutes after Granddad had come home that I simply couldn't take it, I couldn't take watching my aunt cooing over the child that for some reason I longed for!

_I'm just going for a walk. I need to get out of here, dad! _I told my dad through my mind. I didn't even turn to look at my dad as I rose from the sofa. Dad knew that I had been fighting my instincts for last fifteen minutes and that it was killing me, ripping my very soul apart just being in the same room as them.

Nobody really took any notice as I left the lounge and the house speeding through the woodland that surrounded it. I didn't have a direction, a heading I just let my feet power me forward towards the unknown.

It was only when I stopped running and took in my surroundings did I regret letting my feet lead rather than my head. I was in the same place where I had first thought up my plan to have Dale for Auntie Rosie.

The view in front of me did not appear quite as glorious as it had all those weeks ago. I stared out at it feeling my insides crumbling as a result of the raging war that was being carried out against my maternal instincts inside me.

I didn't know how I should be responding to these feelings all I knew was that I did not wish to feel them. I didn't know what to do whether to continue running away from my new frightening emotions or to face them and go home.

The war was still continuing relentlessly onwards when I was all of a sudden no longer alone. I span around to face the person who had dared to intrude upon my suffering.

It was Uncle Jasper, how had I not noticed him following me?

He smiled sadly at me and said

"Hi, kiddo" his voice soft

I couldn't respond to even say hello to my uncle. I just turned away from him and promptly burst into long overdue tears. I felt myself falling but I had neither the strength nor the will to catch myself.

Uncle Jasper caught me before I hit the ground. He spun me around and cradled me to his chest. He never said a word while I cried he just held my shaking grief stricken form upright which prevented me from collapsing to the ground in a heap.

I had never in my life experienced emotions quite like this and I never had even a slight desire to do so again.

"It's alright kiddo, it'll be alright" he attempted to comfort although it did little to help

"It's anything but alright, Uncle Jasper" I whimpered into his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Make it better. Please." I begged sobbing harder than ever. Seriously how many tears can one person shed before they shrivel up and die!

His next words confused me and even made me slightly angry

"I can't" he told me simply. I wanted to scream at him, that yes he could! He always calmed me down when I was angry! He always made me better!

So why was he refusing to help me, when I needed his help specifically now more than ever?

"Yes you can!" I shouted pushing myself away from him and his now not so comforting embrace.

"Nessie" I felt myself freeze as he addressed me with my actual name rather than 'kiddo' which he had taken to calling me since I had been just over a year old.

"Nessie" he said again however this time he continued "I can't make what your feeling now just disappear" I went to argue but he stopped me and carried on "Yes I can make calm even happy. But it wont last forever, every time I'm not around this feeling, this pain your experiencing is going come straight back."

I turned away from him then. How was I to survive if I was forever going to be crippled with these painful emotions? How was I going to live through an eternity longing from something that I knew I would have be able to have?

"We need to go home kiddo. You can't run from this." Why did he have to say that! Running away sounded far more appealing at the present and the thought of returning home just frightened me silly!

I couldn't go home! I couldn't go back! What if Auntie Rosie found out how I was feeling? Which was the inevitable, she would find out! Nothing stayed secret in our family for long!

She would most likely take Dale as far away from me as she could. It would rip the family apart again and it would be my fault!

"I can't go home" I mumbled still keeping my back to my Uncle Jasper.

I heard him sigh from behind me.

"You aren't ever going to get over this kiddo until you face it. I know how you're feeling and although I have obviously never been in the position that you're currently in. I do know that these matters take a long time to heal."

_If they ever did!_ I thought what he wasn't saying.

How naïve I had been to believe that I could just hand over a child and not feel anything! I hadn't even bothered to consider this! That my natural maternal instinct may object to me giving away what was essentially my first child.

I had been so stupid and now I had to live with my decisions. I sighed deeply my tears had stopped now and all that was left was the marks they had created down my cheeks. With my eyes stinging and my head still in turmoil, I turned back around and went to my uncle.

Even if I really didn't want to face my family I knew I had no other choice. I had to go home! I would just have to fight with myself and my emotions once I returned. It would not be an easy fight but fight I would!

I decided then that I would not allow myself to be defeated by this!

* * *

A/N: OMG! That was the hardest thing that I have ever written! Although I hope you like it even if it was a bit depressing.

Ok this now has it's own Story! WOO! Chapter Two when it's finished will be put on there! It's called Wrong To Be Mine. :D

Thanks for reading :D

Abbie :D


	14. Note

Author's Note

Chapter Two of the Sequel is up now on its own story! It's called Wrong To Be Mine! I Hope you like it :D

Sorry for leaving an authors note rather a chapter but it seemed the easiest way to let people know that I'd posted it :D

Abbie :D


End file.
